<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une âme parmi tant d'autres (par Marina Ka Fai) by Comptoir_des_auteurs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655276">Une âme parmi tant d'autres (par Marina Ka Fai)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs'>Comptoir_des_auteurs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A travers mille pupilles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV), Genius (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Reincarnation, Same Performer in Different Roles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parmi toutes les personnalités qu'abritait Eduard Einstein, Lancel Lannister était peut-être la plus vraie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A travers mille pupilles [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Une âme parmi tant d'autres (par Marina Ka Fai)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cet OS appartient à une série de textes réalisé par les auteurs du Comptoir. Pour cette édition du mois de juillet, les auteurs avaient le choix entre plusieurs thèmes :<br/>- Des OS « UA réincarnation »<br/>- Des OS « couple inattendu »<br/>N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez à tout moment passer commande d'une fiction via les MP, les review, le forum ou notre page facebook (tous les deux du même nom) !</p><p>Aujourd'hui c'est Marina Ka-Fai qui est à la plume pour le défi "UA réincarnation".<br/>Avertissement: Spoilers S6 Game of Thrones et S1E5 de Genius</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Vous n'êtes pas Lancel Lannister. Westeros n'existe pas.</p><p>Cette phrase, combien de fois Eduard Einstein l'avait entendue !</p><p>Enfant déjà, parfois, il disait s'appeler Lancel. Sa mère avait pensé qu'il s'agissait là d'un ami imaginaire, quelque chose de courant chez les petits.</p><p>Puis, en grandissant, cela lui avait passé.</p><p>Mais en échange, il en rêvait.</p><p>Vêtu d'une robe de bure noire qui le démangeait, une douleur lancinante dans le dos, les jambes bloquées, il avançait en rampant vers une bougie qui se consumait sur une flaque verte, la chaleur lui battant les joues. Il avait beau se traîner de toutes ses forces, la fin était toujours la même : le feu grégeois explosait et lui avec. Et il devait l'admettre, sa peur du feu, elle n'était pas uniquement due à l'incendie causé par son père alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans. Ces songes laissaient en lui une sensation de peur palpable, une odeur de brûlé sous les narines presque trop réelle.</p><p>Et désormais il était là, au Burghölzli, Eduard Einstein, vingt ans, schizophrène, Lancel considéré comme l'une de ses personnalités nées de son trouble. Même Freud, qu'il vénérait presque, ne trouvait aucune explication à cela dans ses livres.</p><p>Pourquoi un monde inventé quand, en général, les personnalités des schizoïdes étaient ancrées dans la réalité?</p><p>Avait-il été Lancel dans une autre vie?</p><p>Avait-il chercher à se réincarner, seulement pour se retrouver dans un corps, certes parfaite copie du sien, mais faible et prisonnier d'un esprit malade?</p><p>Tout ce qu'Eduard savait, c'était qu'il était Lancel, comme il disait être un loup parfois. Cela n'était pas faux après tout. Cependant, Lancel le marquait plus, un compagnon de longue date dans sa vie, depuis le berceau sans doute. Un détail l'avait rendu mémorable:</p><p>Dès qu'il s'effaçait pour rendre sa place à Eduard, il partait dans un grand éclat de lumière émeraude.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>